


The Unchemistry Crew

by FallingInAForest



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Chat Fic, Jeremy doesnt know the rest of the crew yet, M/M, Michael is gay, Rich is bi, chloe is bi, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingInAForest/pseuds/FallingInAForest
Summary: If you are in the mood for another generic group chat fic for be more chill, you have come to the right place.





	The Unchemistry Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Redphones: Michael
> 
> Headqueen: Chloe
> 
> Pinkberry: Brooke
> 
> Gossipgirl: Jenna
> 
> Richerthanyou: Rich
> 
> Jakeyd: Jake
> 
> Turnheere: Jeremy

redphones **has added** gossipgirl, headqueen, richerthanyou, jakeyd, **and** turnheere **to the group chat** _chem crew_  
  
redphones: this should be everyone...  
  
gossipgirl: who's turnheere?  
  
headqueen: Yeah, and where's Brooke?  
  
richerthanyou: woah  
  
headqueen: What?  
  
richerthanyou: you,,, text with proper grammer?  
  
headqueen: Um, yeah?  
  
turnheere: excuse me, but what's this for??  
  
redphones: um  
  
turnheere: ??  
  
redphones: okay I sort of messed up and added you, whoever you may be, instead of Brooke  
  
redphones: this is just for a chemistry project  
  
gossipgirl: makes sense  
  
richerthanyou: fuck  
  
jakeyd: what?  
  
richerthanyou: im gonna come off as hella snobby with a name like this  
  
headqueen: Oh, right. You're supposed to come off as angry.  
  
richerthanyou: are you fucking mocking me, chloe?  
  
gossipgirl: simmer down girlies  
  
richerthanyou: no  
  
turnheere: so I'm assuming I should just leave-  
  
gossipgirl: wait.  
  
turnheere: ??  
  
gossipgirl: you've peaked my interest... who are you?  
  
turnheere: my names Jeremy.  
  
gossipgirl: hm... I'm Jenna. It's a pleasure to meet you.  
  
headqueen: I'm Chloe.  
  
redphones: and the name michael belongs to me.  
  
jakeyd: im Jake  
  
richerthanyou: it's rich  
  
headqueen: Michael! You're supposed to be adding Brooke.  
  
redphones: srry! brb  
  
turnheere: is that all you need? I don't want to intrude.  
  
gossipgirl: how old are you, mysterious Jeremy?  
  
turnheere: uhh,, 16. I'm a junior.  
  
gossipgirl: same as us  
  
redphones **has added** pinkberry **to the group chat** _chem crew_  
  
headqueen: Finally! Hey Brooke  <3  
  
pinkberry: hey Chlo  
  
turnheere: hello Brooke. I'm Jeremy. they added me by mistake  
  
gossipgirl: and I won't let him leave <3  
  
pinkberry: nice to meet you!  
  
headqueen: No offense, Jeremy, but why won't you let him, Jenna?  
  
gossipgirl: I've been craving for something interesting to happen. So a Mr. Stranger coming into our lives is exactly what needs to happen  
  
jakeyd: ive learned to never question Jenna  
  
turnheere: isn't this supposed to be a group chat for your chemistry project though??  
  
redphones: ah, we can always make another one. besides, we all hate chemistry  
  
jakeyd: not all of us-  
  
headqueen: Jake apparently likes having the useless knowledge of how to name acids and bases.  
  
jakeyd: it's not useless though-  
  
gossipgirl **has changed the name of the group chat** _chem crew_ **to** _the unchemistry crew_  
  
gossipgirl: better?  
  
richerthanyou: definitely  
  
jakeyd: :(  
  
redphones: Jeremy! I have an urgent question!  
  
turnheere: ?  
  
redphones: how many licks does it take yo get to the center of a tootsie pop  
  
turnheere: 252  
  
redphones: damn, you actually had an answer  
  
jakeyd: I looked it up. It's actually 252?? wtf  
  
richerthanyou: freaky  
  
turnheere: I, uh-  
  
gossipgirl: and the plot thickens  
  
turnheere: I got really curious after I saw that commercial a couple years back, and have accidentally committed the answer to my brain?  
  
redphones: so when you get embarrassed, do you type with proper grammar?? Because that's totally what it seems like  
  
turnheere: It's nothing like that!  
  
redphones: ...sure it's not.  
  
pinkberry: i've got a question too: what is your opinion on the Jonas Brother's?  
  
turnheere: I  
  
turnheere: I think they were a fairly successful boy band back in the day, but I did not personally listen to them.  
  
headqueen: We have a liar in aisle 3.  
  
turnheere: im not going to comment further  
  
jakeyd: you're scaring him away  
  
gossipgirl: yeah!! stop embarrassing him.  
  
pinkberry: im sorry, but if you can't admit your undying love for ALL of the Jonas Brothers, then I can't talk to you...  
  
turnheere: ,,,  
  
turnheere: okay fine. I may have listened to a couple of their songs (a few hundred times) in, like, 2010.  
  
pinkberry: you have now earned my respect.  
  
gossipgirl: ngl still have a crush on the old Nick Jonas.  
  
redphones: who doesn't?  
  
jakeyd: ... Kevin was always my favorite.  
  
gossipgirl: omg  
  
richerthanyou: joe can suck my dick  
  
pinkberry: do you have something you wanna tell us, rich?  
  
richerthanyou: I mean in a heterosexual way-  
  
gossipgirl: sure you do  
  
redphones: I've got something to tell you  
  
gossipgirl: Michael. We know you're gay.  
  
redphones: okay well, Jeremy didn't,,  
  
headqueen: I have something to say as well.  
  
gossipgirl: ooh  
  
headqueen: I was more of a Jesse McCartney fan than a Jonas Brothers fan...  
  
pinkberry: Oh snap  
  
gossipgirl: not what I was expecting tbh  
  
headqueen: What, were you expecting the L word?  
  
redphones: logistical?  
  
headqueen: Lesbian, Michael. Ffs.  
  
gossipgirl: well... yeah. that is the way the convo was flowin'  
  
headqueen: Because that may slightly apply as well.  
  
gossipgirl: ooH  
  
**<** gossipgirl **has screenshotted this conversation >**  
  
redphones: welcome to the club  
  
headqueen: Thanks, Michael. And everyone else for _not_ screenshotting the conversation.  
  
gossipgirl: ...  
  
pinkberry: what did you mean by slightly?  
  
headqueen: It means that I don't only like girls. Guys as well.  
  
pinkberry: ohhh  
  
jakeyd: cool  
  
richerthanyou: fxck  
  
headqueen: ?  
  
richerthanyou: you're stealing my thing  
  
headqueen: Your thing?  
  
richerthanyou: I was supposed to be the bisexual of the group.  
  
gossipgirl: I thought you said that joe could suck your dick in a _heterosexual way_  
  
richerthanyou: is everything I say going to be held against me??  
  
jakeyd: pretty much  
  
pinkberry: is rich being serious tho??  
  
headqueen: He better be.  
  
redphones: I think we're icing Jeremy out with all this talk. he doesn't know us, remember  
  
gossipgirl: oops  
  
turnheere: it's fine!! Honestly, I had just set my phone down for a minute-  
  
redphones:if you say so  
  
redphones: out of curiosity, why is your name turnheere?  
  
turnheere: my last name's Heere, and my friend always makes these kinds of jokes with it, so  
  
richerthanyou: so heere we are  
  
turnheere: I  
  
turnheere: yeah, exactly.  
  
redphones: this friend of yours seems like my kind of person  
  
gossipgirl: oh shit. I've gotta go. Xoxo, bitches.  
  
headqueen: I'll be heading out as well.  
  
pinkberry: see ya Chlo!!  
  
turnheere: she's really sweet, too.  
  
jakeyd: unlike some of the people here...  
  
redphones: *heere  
  
richerthanyou: you better not be talking about me  
  
jakeyd: :)  
  
richerthanyou: fuck you  
  
richerthanyou **has left the group chat** _the unchemistry crew_  
  
jakeyd: wait come back  
  
redphones: you say that, but you're not doing anything about it...  
  
jakeyd: uh  
  
jakeyd **has added** richerthanyou **to the group chat** _the unchemistry crew_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
